


Fear Isn't Just a Word

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer





	Fear Isn't Just a Word

Red Robin swung across the rooftops, worry etched on his features. He was in Hood’s territory, but there was no sign of him anywhere, and he had been silent on the comms. His emergency beacon hadn’t been activated, but his tracker showed that he’d been in the same place for the past twenty minutes.   
Finally finding the alleyway where the signal came from, he dropped down silently, scanning the shadows. He held his bo at the ready, spotting a figure in between the Dumpsters, eyes widening when he realized it was Jason.   
He approached slowly, making sure the coast was clear before he knelt in front of his brother. Jason’s breathing was uneven, arms held over his head as he sat crouched into a tight ball.   
“Hood?” Tim asked cautiously. Jason jerked up, frantically scooting away from Tim. He had torn the red domino from his face, little streaks of blood trickled from the ripped skin. His blue-green eyes were bloodshot, pupils blown wide. Fear toxin. Tim quickly cast another look around, but didn’t see Crane. He must have given Jason a dose of the toxin then made his escape.   
Sighing, Tim drew the antidote from a compartment on his belt, but as soon as Jason saw the glint of metal, he full-on freaked out, panting as he tried to punch at Tim, but they were poorly aimed. Tim quickly hit several nerve clusters, making Jason drop, arms and legs numb.   
Administering the anti-toxin, then hefted Jason over his shoulder, grunting at the weight. He made for his closest safe-house, informing Bruce of what happened. Batman would take care of Crane.   
Climbing through the window, he gently settled his brother on the large couch. Jason was unconscious, and would be for the next hour or so until the antidote began to take affect.   
~~~  
Silence. People said that silence was golden, but right now, Jason wished for even the slightest noise. The darkness was threatening to swallow him. He felt cramped, trapped in something. He broke out in a sweat when he realized it was a coffin, and began screaming for help, but his screams wouldn’t go past his throat. Silence. No one could hear him, and no one would save him. Buried alive, in the darkness and silence. Then, a pasty white face was smiling at him, grinning horribly; a flash of metal; pain.   
He came to with a scream, legs kicking, arms swinging. He connected with something, but then he was being restrained.   
“Jay! Jason! Calm down, you’re safe!”  
Was that the replacement? Did the Joker clip his wings as well?   
“No, Jason, I’m fine. Relax, you’re at my safe-house. You’re okay!”   
Jason listened to that voice, and the silence shattered, the darkness faded. He opened his eyes to see Tim’s worried face, a huge bruise growing on his left cheek. He grimaced, knowing that that was probably his fault. He tried to calm his breathing, but it caught in his chest when he blinked, seeing that horrible grin once again. He swallowed thickly, focusing on what his little brother was saying.  
“–gassed you with fear toxin. New formula. The antidote took longer than I thought. Want some water?”   
Jason nodded, wrapping his arms around himself as Tim got up to fetch a glass. He came back, also holding two pills. “These’ll help you sleep better. No nightmares.”   
Jason muttered his thanks. Tim peered up at him. “I’m guessing you don’t wanna talk about what you were seeing.” it was a statement rather than a question, but Jason still nodded, thankful for Tim’s insight.   
“Wanna watch something with me?”   
Jason shrugged, and Tim slid in a movie, sitting close beside his brother, his warmth a comfort to Jason, though he would never admit that, but it was actually kind of nice to get along with the kid. Maybe Jason would be a little nicer to him in the future.  
Maybe.


End file.
